No Place Like Home
by breathegsr
Summary: Sara realizes home is more about who holds your heart. And less about where you lay your head. Sara and Grissom are building their "Home". This story is GSR!


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned GSR, but alas I do not. The only profit I make are of the feel-good variety. Because keeping GSR alive makes me feel good.**

The house always felt so empty without Grissom. Every time he walked out the door, Sara felt as if he was taking her sense of home with him.

At first, she had thought it was the fact that they lived in his town house that caused her to feel that way. It had been his for ten years before he had asked her to move in with him. When he was home, Sara felt at home. When he was gone, she felt as if she was merely trespassing in his space. But Grissom seemed happy to call the place theirs, so she had never mentioned it to him.

A year into their cohabitation Grissom had suggested they buy a house together, and Sara was thrilled. She had assumed that a new place, a place that was equally theirs, would rid her of that odd feeling. It didn't take her long to realize how wrong her assumption was.

It did feel more like their _home_ when they were together. But her first night off without him, and there was that strange feeling again.

Two months after they had moved in, he had surprised her with a six-month-old mammoth he had picked up from the pound. He was a little hesitant to tell her the dog was named after Hank Aaron and had been quick to inform her that she could change his name if she wanted to. But remembering her days in the human equivalent of the pound, Sara refused. She knew from experience that all Hank required was attention and unconditional love.

She hadn't received much of either before Grissom. The man had a way of making her dreams come true, and this was no different. She had always loved animals and had often dreamed of having a dog. The name suited the boxer, and she was just happy that they could give him a home.

Having Hank around helped to ease the loneliness when Grissom was absent. She still felt a sense of loss, but she finally felt as if they were building a real home together.

It wasn't until she had been out there in the desert beneath that red mustang that she figured out what that feeling was. When she thought that she might not make it home ever again. It wasn't their house she pictured. It wasn't sticks and mortar. It wasn't a room with beige walls and a fireplace. None of those things made a home. Sara Sidle's home was a 51-year-old, 5'10, 210lb, graying entomologist and their 75lb drool baby.

Three months had passed since she had been rescued. Three months since she had opened her eyes to see the only home she had ever known. Three months since she had agreed to become Mrs. Gilbert Arthur Grissom. Her body had long since healed and she was beginning to feel healthier mentally than she ever had. She had to give thanks to Grissom, their family, and an excellent therapist for that.

She had returned to work on swing shift over a month ago. It hadn't taken her long to realize that she hated it. Being a criminalist had been her life, but she was burning out. She could no longer find her drive or the passion for justice that had once been such an intricate part of her makeup.

The separation from Grissom and the rest of her family wasn't helping. She missed Catherine and the guys. But most of all, she missed her ' _home'_. They had very little time together and she was growing to hate it. Something needed to change.

She had done a lot of soul searching and had made her decision. She planned to discuss her plans over dinner tonight. She had the day off, and Grissom was in court, which meant he would be off tonight.

She had spent the morning running errands. When she returned to the house, she was greeted by a happy Hank, who followed her into the kitchen. He sat patiently and waited until she had put the groceries away. Once she was done, she praised him for his patients with a hug and a scratch on the head, before filling his food bowl.

She put together a salad and a casserole for dinner and placed them in the refrigerator for later. Once done with her prep work, she checked to see if Hank had finished his supper and grabbed his leash.

It didn't take them long to walk the three blocks to the park. This park had been one of the big sales on the house they had chosen. Though it was not technically a dog park, it was one of the largest pet friendly parks in Vegas. Before Grissom had brought their boy home, Sara would come here to watch other people play with their dogs. Now she loved to bring both of her boys here.

She unclipped Hanks leash before pulling her backpack off. She let him run free for several minutes as she got out his water bowl, a bottle of water, and Hanks favorite ball. Sensing that she was ready, Hank returned for a thirty-minute game of fetch. He always managed to make her laugh. His efforts to catch the ball were hilarious for a dog his size.

With her boy in a panting heap at her feet, Sara sat back on the bench and looked out over the park.

She was brought out of her musings when she heard her name being called. She turned giving him a smile and waved as Grissom approached. She noticed that he hadn't taken the time to change. He looked so handsome in his dark blue court suit. The suit, his disheveled slightly too long curls, and his neatly trimmed beard all had her blood heating. She couldn't believe that he was unaware of how sexy he was.

"You weren't at the house," he said as he sank down on the bench beside her. He gave Hank a quick scratch behind the ears in greeting.

"Brilliant observation Dr. Grissom," She said with a wink.

Grissom smiled at her playfulness. "Are the two of you ready to head back?"

Sara gave him a smile and nodded. They gathered Hank and his toys. Grissom slung the bag over his shoulder before grabbing her hand. He brought their linked hands to his lips and placed a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. Her smile brightened and remained in place all the way back to the house.

Grissom hung the bag on its designated hook, while Sara put her casserole in the oven and set the timer.

"I think I'll go get changed," he said as he started to take his tie off.

Watching him loosen his tie and pop the first few buttons of his shirt had her blood singing.

"But Gil," She whispered seductively as she stepped towards him. "What if I want to be the one to take that suit off you?"

He watched her eyes darken as she slowly perused his body. Her gaze causing a flame of arousal to shoot through his body. No one else had ever been able to do this to him. All it took was one look from Sara, and he was primed and ready.

Her gaze was riveted to the prominent bulge pressing against his slacks. She loved the way his body responded to her. Grabbing the loose tie, she tugged him closer. Her lips gently caressed his, coaxing them apart so her tongue could dip between his parted lips. The firs taste of him had her moaning in pleasure. They both wore dazed expressions when they came up for air.

He smiled as she pulled him towards their bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes in their wake.

Grissom couldn't contain his sated smile. The way Sara made love to him was an ethereal experience. Every kiss, every caress left him reeling and hungry for more. This woman was the other half of his soul. She completed him in ways he never knew he was lacking.

He loved the way she always curled into him. Her head resting over his heart, her fingers drawing words and patterns across the smooth but sweaty expanse of his chest. He often did the same, turning her beautiful back into a canvas of sonnets and love notes.

Sara propped her chin on his chest and stared intently into his eyes.

"You have the most incredible eyes I have ever seen. I have been getting lost in them for years," She smiled lazily as he blushed.

He reached forward and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have beautifully expressive eyes. But it is your amazing smile that gets to me. One smile and I'm lost." He groaned as her face lit up at his words. "See what I mean," He growled as his lips assaulted hers. He flipped her beneath him and lowered his head in a tender exploration of her neck.

His ministrations sent delicious shivers skittering down her spine. Her stomach tightened as waves of longing lapped through her. Her fingernails clawed his shoulders as she lost herself in his embrace.

"You are so beautiful, Sara. I can't believe how lucky I am to have found heaven." He pressed into her, their bodies merging once again.

After a post-coital shower, Sara headed in to check on dinner while Grissom let Hank out back for a pee.

A few minutes later, he wrapped his arms around her, placing a kiss to the side of her head. "Need some help?"

"This is ready. If you want to set the table, I will get our drinks. Do you have a preference?" She asked as she pulled a couple of glasses from the cabinet.

"Milk sounds good." Grissom put plates and utensils on the table before returning for their food.

Sara placed their glasses of milk by their plates and went into the living room. She turned on some light jazz, retrieved a folder and a small package, and returned to her seat.

Grissom was eyeing the items she had placed on the table. "After we eat," She said with a small smile.

Grissom nodded and dished out their food. Under his guidance, Sara had become an amazing cook. They kept to light conversation as they enjoyed their meal.

When they were finished, Sara stood to clear the table. She handed the folder to Grissom.

Grissom put his glasses on and opened the folder. He schooled his features as he carefully read through the proposition.

Sara returned to the table and sat, nervously waiting for him to finish.

The next few minutes felt like hours. But Grissom finally set the papers down and looked at Sara. "Is this what you want?" He asked, making sure to keep his voice even.

"I need to step away from the lab, Griss. I don't want to be on the front line any more. But I don't want to completely give up on the forensics. You opened a new world to me, when you gave me the opportunity to teach Greg. I understand that this will be hugely different, but I have put a lot of thought into it. Teaching feels like the next step in my career. As I'm sure you read, they offered full control over the program. Along with final say on required curriculum, lectures, and guest lecturers. I know that teaching is more your expertise than mine. But I figured I could use you as my sounding board. I mean, what good is being married to a world-famous entomologist if you can't pick his brain from time to time."

"It is an impressive offer. As the proud husband of Dr. Sara Grissom, UNLV's newest professor, it would be a privilege to assist you in any way I can." His smile was genuine and filled with love.

Sara smiled back. "That's good, because I only have three months to come up with a completed syllabus."

"I am so proud of you Sara. I know you will be an excellent teacher. You excel at everything you do."

Sara grabbed the small wrapped package and nervously picked at the paper with her nails. She had been more nervous about this than anything. "Even this?" She asked as she handed him the box.

Grissom pulled the paper off and opened the lid. Lifting the item from the box, he stared at it for several seconds. There was so much he wanted to say, but the words refused to come. He reached out and pulled Sara into his lap.

He held her close for several moments before he pulled back to look in her eyes. "Especially this. You are going to be amazing. Our children are going to be amazing."

They kissed lightly, and Sara smiled. "Beautiful and amazingly smart," She whispered, bringing his mouth back to hers. Sitting there wrapped in his loving arms, Sara couldn't help but think, _'There's no place like home.'_

Epilogue

"Jacob Arthur Grissom, if you don't get off your brother right this minute…." Sara yelled.

"But mom, Carter started it."

"Liar, liar, pants on fire."

"Carter James if I have to come out there…." Sara put her marker down and slowly stood up from the table.

She started to head for the back yard to deal with her four-year-old twins when the screen door swung open. Michael Gregory, her two-year-old baby boy stood in the doorway stark naked, covered from head to toe in mud, and smiling from ear to ear.

She'd had enough. "Gilbert Arthur Grissom!" She yelled for her husband.

Grissom came running into the house from the garage. "What….," His question trailed off as he caught sight of Michael, and he had to choke back a laugh.

A still smiling Michael held out his hand to Grissom. "Bug Daddy."

Sara saw the look of pride on Grissom's face, and threw her hands up. Turning to walk away, she rubbed her protruding abdomen. Her husband could hear her muttering. "Lord, please let these two be girls."


End file.
